Our Bad
by Flutterbii
Summary: They say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Unless you wake up married to the man you've been in love with since you were 7 years old. SasuSaku. AU. T for swears
**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did Itachi and Jiraiya soooooo would _not_ have died! I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **Our Bad  
** **Introduction**

Sakura sighed and ran her hand through her pink locks for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Looking down at the file in her hands she scowled. How was it that such a small child had managed to get a knife lodged into his thigh while making _pancakes_?

The boys mother could be heard wailing from the waiting room, and she felt her heart tug. Apparently it was her birthday and her 6 year old son had made an attempt to make her breakfast in bed of her favourite dishes before she could wake up and do it herself. He had been chopping bananas up to make banana pancakes when he slipped and managed to impale himself with the steak knife he had been using.

It had taken minor surgery, 27 stitches and a batman bandage, but the boy would be fine.

"Mrs Fuji?" Sakura called to his mother. The woman spluttered and stumbled over to her, puffy red eyes and dark brown hair thrown into a careless bun as she blew her nose. Sakura smiled at the woman brightly, "Your little boy's going to be fine, no major damage done. But we would like to keep him in for night just to make sure."

The woman gave her a watery smile and latched onto the pink haired woman, throwing her thanks at her before being escorted off to her sons room.

Sakura sighed once more before making her way back to her office.

The 27 year old threw herself down into her chair, took off her glasses and buried her head into her arms. She was completely exhausted, at only 10:30 in the morning she was ready to call it a day.

' _I really need a holiday_.' She thought to herself, trying to think back to when the last time she took so much as a week off of work. And being completely honest with herself, she couldn't think of a time since she graduated med school that she had taken so much as a _weekend_ off to get away from the bustle of the city.

And that was almost 5 years ago.

Sure she would go out for a night on the town with her friends every now and again, but nothing more than that.

' _YOU WORK TOO MUCH FOREHEAD! LET LOOSE AND HAVE SOME FUN! GO GET LAID, LORD KNOWS YOU NEED IT!_ ' She could practically hear her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, screaming at her. And too right she was.

Sakura had practically thrown herself into her work and being the best paediatric doctor Konoha had ever seen that her social and love life was sorely lacking, barely existing at all. The last relationship she had -if she would even call it that- had been with a man named Kai. He had been nice and they had fun together, but it lasted barely 3 months before he got tired of her overworking and not having enough time to spend with him. That was almost 2 years ago.

Groaning she realised how much she really _did_ need that holiday.

' _OI! SAKURA! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME_?!'

The pinkette blinked and lifted her head. Apparently she hadn't just _imagined_ that Ino was yelling at her. Her blonde haired best friend had taken it upon herself to barge into her office to _actually_ yell at her to go out and get laid.

"What?"

Ino rolled her green eyes and glared at Sakura intently.

"I said, we're going away this weekend." Sakura just blinked at her.

"We both have to work this weekend, Pig."

"I took it off for us!" Ino smiled proudly, hands on her hips, "Kiba called me last night, everyone's getting together for his birthday this weekend. _Everyone_. That includes _you_!"

Sakura didn't suppose there was really any point in arguing with her. She knew first hand that once her childhood best friend set her mind to something, there was really no point in arguing with her, because you would lose.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, leaning back in her chair. Ino had already said she had made sure the two of them had the weekend off, so this wouldn't be just a one night thing, plus she had told her they were going away. Then again this _was_ Kiba they were talking about, he would never really settle for just a night out in Konoha for his birthday, which is something he did most weekends.

"Where are we going then?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee. Ino smirked at her.

"Vegas! We leave tomorrow at noon, I've already bought our tickets!"

And then the blonde was left laughing as Sakura promptly started choking on her coffee, flouncing out of her friends office, leaving her to chew on the new found information.

Of _COURSE_ they were going to Vegas. And she had already given alluded consent to go, there was no turning back now. Groaning again, Sakura slammed her head on her desk harshly. That would leave a mark for later but she really couldn't bring herself to care.

Vegas. She had just been conned into going to the last place on Earth she wanted to go to.

"Dr Haruno, little Tanner's here for you." A voice on her intercom called for her. She wanted nothing more than to throw the wretched thing out of the window. Instead she straightened herself up, fixed her hair and coat, placed her glasses back on and slapped a smile onto her face as she walked out of her office to collect her patient.

She couldn't wait for today to be over already.

* * *

 **A/N: OK, so my first story! Let me know what you think so far! Sorry it's a bit slow, it _is_ just the intro though! Next stop: VEGAS!**


End file.
